You Will Go To The Moon, Nathan Stark
by FemmeFatality
Summary: Nathan sits at home, reading in his library. Next to him is his girlfriend reading her own book. The book catches Nathan's eye and he tries to sneak a peak at it. She catches him. Nathan/OC


This story is a short little one shot about Nathan Stark and his girlfriend (oc). This is a look into their lives and at the Nathan no one gets to see except her.  
>The book used in this story is a Dr. Seuss reader called "You Will Go To The Moon.' It was published in 1959, ten years before the first moonwalk. The art inside predicts what space travel and science will be like one day. The book is a great read; I encourage any of you to buy it and read it for yourself, your children and even your parents. The copy I own is a first print that belong to my father when he was a boy. Look it up on Google books and Wikipedia. :)<br>I chose the name Sara because it is Hebrew For 'Princess'. I thought it would go well with Nathan's name. Nathan means 'He gives' in Hebrew and 'gift of God' in Israeli.

I own nothing except Sara. Nathan Stark belongs to Ed Quinn and the writers of the tv show Eureka and 'You Will Go To The Moon' belongs to Mae and Ira Freeman and Dr. Seuss publishing.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>The fire was roaring softly, casting a beautiful glow on the library. Nathan was reading a book on Molecular Physics and the possibility of containing dark matter as fuel source. Curled up next to him on their couch was his girlfriend, Sara. She had a very old book in her hands and it smelled musty. Nathan didn't mind though, he actually enjoyed that smell; something he and she both had in common. She sighed in content, snuggling closer to him. He looked down again, from the corner of his eye, and studied her book. It was slightly big in size, but thin when it came to pages. The pages were full pictures of a boy looking through telescopes and space. Even though he tried to see what the book was about, he couldn't really see text. Was she just looking at artwork? It wouldn't have been the first time she did something quirky like that. He shifted slowly, maneuvering so he could pull her closer and also see her book. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and his neck strategically craned up, pretending to pop.<p>

'_Damn'_, he thought, _'still can't see it.'_

Sara hadn't really noticed what he was doing; she was just happy looking at and reading the mysterious book of hers. Nathan couldn't help but smile down at her. Even though he was a sneaky, cut-throat boss, who apparently tries to read his girlfriend's books over her shoulders, she still loved him. She had loved him since college, as she would tell him. He was just too blind to see it. Now that he did, Nathan felt like a moron. He cleared his throat and kissed the top of her head, settling back to continue reading. Or he did so that he didn't draw any attention to himself.

She turned the page, enjoying the great full page spread of the art. She bit her thumb nail and sighed softly, a smile on her lips. Her breathing caught in her throat and she moved her hand to wipe something from her face. Nathan noticed this again and tried to see what she was reading. The way she held the book close to her made it so her body blocked his view from the pages. No matter how he moved, she would settle back down in the crook of his side and continue to block his view.

'_Okay, that's it,' _he thought. Nathan had to know what she was reading. He put his book to the side and looked down at her book.  
><em>'Is that a gravitational pull space station?'<em> He just stared at the artwork, amazed at it. It was clearly drawn in the sixties, maybe even fifties. It was, to quote Carter, awesome. He didn't know how long he stared, but it must have been a while because he felt Sara poke him and clear her throat.

His cool gaze shifted from the book in her hands to her perfect face. Nathan loved Sara for the kindness and energy that came off of her, but her elfin features framed by long, golden brown hair helped too. He got lost in her blue eyes and started to think about them. He was this big, Nobel prize winning scientist who didn't care what he did to succeed and she was just a humble History teacher at Tesla High. Well, he wasn't giving her enough credit, she also had a p.H.D. in child psychology with an influence in Art Therapy. Sara was one of the reasons that Kevin was doing so well with his Autism. They were so different, but she was so perfect to him. Even though he could spend days and nights in his lab, put work before anything and neglect holidays, bar-b-ques, and outtings, she never complained. That had been the downfall between Alison and he, but not with her. If he hadn't showed up at home after a certain time, Sara would always come to his job or personal lab with dinner, drop it off with a kiss and then leave to grade papers. Since both of them were busy most of the time with what ever, it never bothered them to be away from each other.

"What are you staring at, Nathan?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Her question broke him from his thoughts and he stared down at her, blinking a few times.  
>"Nothing. I was just wondering…um..." The look on her face made him falter.<br>"Its called 'You Will Go To The Moon,' Nathan. It was my fathers from when he was a kid." He was caught with his hand in the figurative cookie jar. Might as well come clean.  
>"What is it about?" He shifted his body once more and reclined between the arm and the back. She leaned against his body, legs up on the couch and head against his shoulder.<br>"It's a Dr. Seuss book. It was published in 1959 and was about the dreams of going to space. This was three years before we went to the moon and ten  
>years before we actually told the public. The art was based on Dr. Von Braun and Ley's rocket concepts." She looked at the book lovingly, "my Dad used to read it to me whenever he was home," she whispered.<br>Nathan knew that Sara's father worked for the CIA and was never really home when she was a kid. Even though her father loved her and her mom, he was never able to be there. She loved Nathan, but told him when they had children, she wanted him to be home more. Sara didn't want her kids to go through what she did.  
>Nathan wrapped his arms around her tighter, kissing the top of her head. He was always going to be there for her.<br>"Read it to me?" he sighed, his chin on her head.  
>She smiled up at him and stole a quick kiss before returning to the beginning of the book.<p>

"The Moon is up there,  
>far away.<br>No one has been there yet.  
>But some one will go there soon.<br>Some day, you may go there, too…."

The End.


End file.
